underherofandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
This page will show some of the main characters in Underhero. Playable Characters Masked Kid (Protagonist) The Masked Kid is the playable character and main protagonist of Underhero. After the hero at the beginning is killed, they begin on a journey to return the 3 magical stones to the 3 bosses, Moth Queen, Baron von Gregory, and El Salserissimo. Appearance The Masked Kid, like any other masked kid, wears a over-sized purple hoodie with a hood they can use to glide in the air. They wear green gloves and shoes. They also wear a mask that appears to have a cream/light yellow center with a purple outline. Gallery Masked Kid 2.jpg|Masked Kid and Elizabeth IV Masked Kid.jpg|Masked Kid in Underhero Greenlight Poster The moth queen shouting at the masked kid.PNG|Moth Queen Shouting at masked kid UH img 1.PNG|Masked Kid witnessing Mr. Stitches killing Frankie the aminoguana Masked Kid.png|Masked Kid In Underhero Poster Hey!.png|Masked Kid and Elizabeth IV Switch_UnderHero_desc_char.png|masked kid|link=https://underhero.fandom.com/wiki/Characters Scarf Boy Former Hero. Reached the stitched castle to defeat Mr. Stitches and save the princess, but was killed by a chandelier the main protagonist dropped on him. Appearance Scarf Boy has a pink scarf with blue stripes, a blue shirt, gray pants, brown gloves and brown shoes. Gallery Scarf Boy Trailer.PNG|Scarf Boy in the release date trailer Scarfy and Ellie.jpg|Scarf Boy and Elizabeth IV Scarfy running.PNG|Scarf Boy in the Underhero poster next to Tim/Bolt Non-playable Characters = Mr. Stitches Source of all evil in the world. Heroes need to defeat him and save the kidnapped princesses. Ruler of the stitched castle. Appearance Mr. Stitches looks like a stitched up doll. His mouth is a zipper. Has a demonic soul inside. Gallery Stitches Chair.PNG|Stitches sitting with the triviality stones Stitches killing Frankie.PNG|Stitches holding Frankie the Aminoguana Stitches Poster.PNG|Stitches in the Underhero poster Stitches Trailer.PNG|Stitches in the release date trailer Elizabeth IV Elizabeth IV is the legendary talking hilt of the heroes. She acts as their sword, slingshot and hammer. Every time she changes "bearers" she loses all of her powers. Appearance Elizabeth looks like a green hilt with a mouth and eyes. Gallery Elli and Masked kid talking.PNG|Masked Kid holding Elizabeth Elli release date trailer.PNG|Masked Kid holding Elizabeth in the release date trailer Elli.PNG|Elizabeth in the 2017 trailer Masked Kid and Elli.PNG|Masked Kid holding Elizabeth in the 2017 trailer Gray Kid Gray Kid is the princess in disguise and you'll meet her a few times. Appearance A masked Kid that looks slightly different, having a gray mask and a gray oversized hoodie with red boots and gloves. It's also the princess in disguise. She tells the truth at the "Lab" , She is also named as Cereza. Gallery Gray Kid Poster.PNG|Gray Kid in the Underhero poster Gray Kid Greenlight.PNG|Gray Kid in the greenlight trailer Masked Kid fighting Gray Kid.PNG|Masked Kid fighting Gray Kid Puzzleman This is a character that the player will encounter multiple times in the game. The puzzleman will start quiz minigames for you, and the more answers you get right, the more coins he will give you at the end. Appearance The puzzleman has no legs, white skin, and his limbs aren't connected to each other. He also has a floating tophat and a tie. Secretly the final boss. Quiz Answers Moth Tree Encounter: Question 1: What is the source of all evil in the world? Correct Answer: Mr. Stitches Question 2: What is the Moth Queen's real name? Correct Answer: Alexandria II Question 3: How are the legendary heroes chosen? Correct Answer: Fate Question 4: What did the Moth Queen lose all those years ago? Correct Answer: Her husband Question 5: How did Mr. Stitches gain the trust of the Moth Queen and her subjects? Correct Answers: Saved the King or Kidnapped the King